Sovani Rangers
by RangerEpics
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. Rated T to be safe. Three friends are caught up in a series of misfortunes and evil men who try to capture them. Grief and happiness occur as many new characters pop up.
1. Imposter

**Hey guys! This is NOT a one-shot! I got the Sovani idea from Genovesans. They are Rangers who use poisoned arrows. It is a small island, about 30 kilometers each way. It is just off the coast of Genovesa, but keeps its independence. Rated T for safety.**

Christian stepped on the soft snow. He was on Sovani, a independent island, allied with the dangerous Genovesans. He was the Senior Corps Salido. He was sad now, although the birds were chirping and the sun was melting away the white snow. He would've been happy. But 3 of the 20 Rangers in Sovani were being tortured for the King's location. It was horrible. 1 was killed.

"Christian! Let's go test the 'Tube Car!'"

It was Acran, a Sovani knight. He often helped Christian on his missions, but they usually drove a vehicle made for snow. It had no tires, but used fire extinguishers to make it move. It blinded and froze the enemies. It was circular, with a steering wheel to control it. A gas pedal was the only necessary pedal, since the thick snow would stop it.

"Ac, no. The snow isn't solid."

"I'm the great Acran for god's sakes!" Acran bellowed.

"Shhh, Acran someone's talking." Christian hissed.

'Hazo re yen tuw fal her jen hadi." It was the King. He was speaking in Genovesan though.

'Noi! Ot er eman doferr!'

"Christian! He said 'You must speak Sovanian!' It's not the real king!"

'Oy wer ti fe opij haroo!'

"He wants to create a war? With whom Christian?" Acran hissed.

"Why should I know?" Christian hissed, a little too loudly. The 'King' turned, bringing a crossbow out. He shot just to the left of Christian. 'Wait,'Christian thought,'Acran was to the left of me!' Sure enough, he heard the barely contained scream. Another wicked hiss-thud came, but Christian felt the overwhelming pain. It was poisoned. He needed his powers now. He needed to get them to safety. And warn the others. He quickly brought Acran up, teleporting away in a matter of seconds, just before the next arrow arrived.


	2. Prisoner

Christian heard it first. The small ticking of the clock. The birds chirping. A cricket here and there. Then, human voices.

"Ac! I hear the Genovesans. Tell Sara,"Christian whispered into Acran's ear. He saw him wiggle towards a growing tree 5 meters away. Sara, a young Ranger's apprentice who had trained with a sword, was planning on helping them. She treated their wounds and insisted that she helped. Christian heard the quiet words and heard Sara's reply as well.

"Should I shoot him?"

"Yeah, Aim for his legs. We have to make sure he can't walk."

Sure enough, Sara's first shot missed. They were alarmed and took out their bows. Christian did the same. Two shots flew at Christian as fast as Christian shot his two. Christian hit the henchman's heart and the King's upper knee. Sara almost yelled, wondering why no one else reacted like her. She looked over, seeing Acran kneeling over a wounded and dying Christian.

"Christian!"

Christian woke up, not sure where he was. It was surrounded by grey walls, more like a prison. He looked and saw Sara and Acran bleeding endlessly, pinned together by a long crossbow bolt.

"Ac! What happened? Why aren't we on Sovani?"

"We are on Sovani, Genovesa. About one hundred Genovesans and warriors with katanas came and invaded. Probably Nihon-Jan, I should think," Acran explained weakly.

"Are you and Sara okay?"

"Not completely. I'm sorry Christian. Healers that tried to help said she would die."

Christian let out a loud, pained cry. Many guards came pounding in, and Christian noticed Senshi warriors.

"Are you okay, atabi?" the guard asked, using the Temujai word for 'the green ones'.

"You...not...Senshi..."

"No, we are a clan you outsiders would call 'hazard'."

"Help my friends, please."

After a couple of hours of waiting, Sara woke up. She was exhausted and fell asleep.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Christian asked politely.

"Atabi Christian, I am Kiroki Atikura. I am originally Temujai, but I moved to Nihon-Ja."

Others in his group smirked at Christian. They were Temujai and long ago, lead by Rangers Halt and Will, led Skandians against them. Now they felt superior to the atabi. They opened the cage, drawing their swords, much like longer Genovesan daggers. Much to his suprise, he just then realized he had his weapons. Or someone else's. There was a katana, smaller than the one the 'hazard' wore. He drew it, holding it in a ready stance. The man charged, thrusting his sword where Christian was standing. He quickly thrusted with his own sword, killing the guard. Kiroki took his own katana out and walked in, other men following him. Christian saw a quick wink. He aimed a thrust directly at him, quickly turning it so it hit another guard. Kiroki spun, hitting a man with his sword hilt. They quickly struck all the men down and released Acran and Sara.

"I'll carry Sara," Christian said immediately. Acran and Kiroki shrugged. They slid out, Acran and Christian keeping their heads down as Kiroki instructed them to. They walked to the nearest inn, one called Warrior Tiger. As they walked in, they quickly understood why it was called that. Two men were fighting with their hands, trying to force the other into a pit of bright fire. The taller one seemed athletic, moving swiftly but still seeming to have plenty of force. The smaller of the two men seemed blinded by rage. He charged directly at the taller man.

"The taller man is Koka. He is my cousin, and also a Senshi warrior. By the way, we are actually both part of the Emperor's clan of Senshi," Kiroki explained. Koka seemed to easily evade the charge, using the man's momentum to throw him into the pit.

"Last person to come in has to fight! It's our new rule!" the innkeeper bellowed. Of course, the last one to come in was Christian. He couldn't walk up and kill Kiroki's brother.

"It's okay, Atabi Christian. He is disrespectful, kill him if you must."

With that, Christian walked up. The fight was short. Neither moved. Then, Christian seemed to disappear in his new cloak, one that was a dark green and red. He suddenly appeared behind Koka, shoving him into the fire.


	3. Revived

Sara led the three men to her house, unlike the small cabin Christian owned. It was larger than the cabin as well, but also farther away from the Castle Cheklo. It had 3 bedrooms. Once they made it there, it was almost midnight. Kiroki and Acran went to sleep almost immediately. Christian and Sara stayed up, talking quietly. Eventually, Christian went to sleep as well. After almost an hour, Sara changed and followed Christian. She slowly moved into the bed, making sure not to wake him. What she didn't know was that Acran was watching them, smiling. He knew that they had developed feelings for each other years ago when Christian went to help Sara when she was captured as a slave.

Christian and Sara were the first ones up, working together to cook breakfast. Sara made Acran his own meal, making it larger than the rest. Christian sat with Kiroki and Acran, talking about a rebellion against the Genovesan army here.

"You boys know I know politics too," Sara said, coming towards Christian.

"We plan a revolt against the Genovesan army here. Their size is 100. There are only 25 people actually alive that are Sovani. There are about 50 more Genovesans. So, good chances," Kiroki explained.

"So, we plan to use these hardened steel sheets and carve the edges so that it's sharp. We will throw them or shape them as weapons."

There was a knock on the door. "Brother? Let me out of this snow please."

Kiroki walked over to the door, easing it open, when suddenly, it was brought down by a battering ram. 100 Genovesans surrounded the house.

"No one try escaping. Another 100 ships each holding 10 men surround this island," Koka threatened. Kiroki drew his sword instinctively. Sara drew her curved saber. Koka drew a two-handed broadsword.

"Kiroki, you are a disgrace to the Atikura clan!"

"I am not the traitor who deals with assassins!" Kiroki exclaimed,"we must fight in single combat to prove our honour!"

"You have no honour Kiroki!"

It was the day of single combat. Sara and a Senshi would fight. Christian and a Genovesan would fight. And Kiroki and Koka would fight.

"Everyone, everyone! Today is the day in which 2 fugitives and a traitor fight for their lives!" the announcer yelled. Christian looked a Sara sadly. He walked towards Sara and embraced her.

"Good luck, Sara," Christian whispered.

Sara was first. The Senshi walked on the wooden stage, unsheathing his curved katana. Sara did the same with her saber. The bell rang, just as the Senshi launched a quick assault of backhands, thrusts, and overhands strokes. Sara parried desperately, not having a firm grip on her saber. The match ended shortly after that. Blood spilled on the ground surrounding Sara. The Senshi was still standing.

**~~~Christian POV~~~**

I can easily explain why I'm so happy. The healer in a country called Araluen helped Sara live from the gushing wound in Sara's abdomen. His name is Heral, son of Malcolm.

|FLASHBACK|

_"Sara!" I yelled. I took out my bow and shot a dozen Senshi before a single man drew his sword. Not that any men were going to be left. I needed to avenge Sara. Then reality came back to me. She wouldn't appreciate me doing this. No, I should help these people._

|FLASHBACK ENDED|

But another reason was because I started a Ranger camp. 7 boys and 3 girls joined. The boys were John, Ali, Kevin, Aidan, Nate, Ashton, and Jeff. The girls were all older than the boys by 4 years but younger than me by 5. The girls' names were Kelly, Katrina, and Lauren. John and Ali both had dark brown hair with green eyes. Kevin had blonde hair with blue eyes. Aidan, Nate, and Ashton had brown eyes and Ashton and Nate had blonde hair. Aidan had light brown hair. Katrina and Lauren and light brown hair. Lauren had green eyes and Katrina had brown eyes. Kelly had dark blue eyes and blonde hair. However, out of all of them, Kelly intrigued me the most. She stayed quiet unless she was talking to her brother, Ashton. She wore a saber at her side. Just like Sara. Sara was being treated to by Heral, who insisted that I, Acran and Kiroki leave. So they did. Acran got a apprentice, but Kiroki left to go to his homeland. I felt alone.


End file.
